<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О гордости и индейках by Finnigan, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058180">О гордости и индейках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan'>Finnigan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Other, POV Second Person, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ах, какая женщина, мне б такую» (тм). У Ника свои кинки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О гордости и индейках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>таймлайн неопределён.</p><p>Бета: Мадам Суслевская</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так оно обычно и бывает: если до времени терпеть, а потом чуть-чуть расслабиться — тут-то и скрутит. Стоило наконец остановиться, прислонив Каратель ненадолго к стене гостиничного коридора — и в лодыжке забилась тупая боль. Мелочь это, настолько незначительная по сравнению с привычным, что разбирает злость и что-то вроде стыда, не такая буря была, как говорится, с-под трёх метров выкапывались, а вот поди же.<br/>
<br/>
Ты стоишь и собираешь себя обратно, в ушах немного звенит, голоса Ежа и мелкой злющей страховщицы, препирающихся о чём-то внизу, слегка размываются в этом неприятном звоне.<br/>
<br/>
Вашу мать.<br/>
<br/>
У всего на свете есть предел — это неприятная мысль, ну её в... Сейчас ты сдвинешься с места. Как обычно.<br/>
<br/>
— Господин пастор!<br/>
<br/>
Каким-то чудом ты подавляешь одновременные порывы подскочить и принять оборонительную позицию. Даже, наверное, получается не кривить рожу, повернувшись. Ещё не хватало кому-то показывать, насколько тебя донимает такая мелочь, как вывихнутая лодыжка.<br/>
<br/>
Стыдновато.<br/>
<br/>
В глазах у неё — искренняя радость и тень беспокойства, а рукава подкатаны чуть ниже локтя.<br/>
<br/>
В тусклом полумраке, которым коридор полнится даже днём, рубашка Милли Томпсон ненадолго кажется тебе пятном яркого света. Непривычно, тебе больше памятен бесформенный и надёжный плащ.<br/>
<br/>
Но так даже лучше — мгновенное осознание обгоняет и тупую возмутительную боль, и здравый смысл. То есть не то чтобы ей раньше было хуже, то есть какой смысл себя поправлять, если ты не ляпаешь это вслух и не можешь её обидеть... но поправка возникает сама собой: не то чтобы было хуже, просто так, как сейчас, ну-у-у...<br/>
<br/>
Блядь.<br/>
<br/>
Это всё ужасно глупо и ужасно отличается от всего, к чему ты себя приучил. Сбивающая с толку смесь вдохновляющей радости и выматывающего беспокойства от её присутствия нова и почти пугает.<br/>
<br/>
Ни к чему всё это. Хочется прикрыть глаза и промотать этот момент, очередную полуслучайность. Отложить его на какое-нибудь удивительное «потом», как что-то особенное на праздник.<br/>
<br/>
Смешно.<br/>
<br/>
Зато получается немного отодвинуть обнаглевшую боль, почти привычно. Очень помогает.<br/>
<br/>
— Вы заблудились?<br/>
<br/>
Да нихрена подобного. Наверное. В номер ты ещё не поднимался, знаешь только, что вы опять соседи. То-то внизу дым коромыслом — не по правде, а так. Ёж, если судить по долетающим препирательствам, уже успел где-то напортачить.<br/>
<br/>
— Наверное, нет, — ответ выходит почти честным, и ты сам себе удивляешься. Милли понимающе кивает. Может, у них с Мерил тоже такое случалось.<br/>
<br/>
«Сейчас отдохну и дальше пойду», — а вот этого ты, конечно, не говоришь. Да и хватит пережидать-то.<br/>
<br/>
Смотреть на неё, идущую впереди, тоже как-то помогает, пусть лодыжка и продолжает жаловаться (скверно). Милли высокая и плечистая, но движется очень легко. Почему-то в этом движении смутно чувствуется сила, сейчас только отчётливей, хотя без плаща очертания её фигуры смягчаются. Может, это из-за линии плеч или открытых рук.<br/>
<br/>
Обещание этой силы, которую ты не привык приписывать девушкам, странно волнует. К ней это всё подходит. Кому другому — и от этого, как и от воспоминаний о чудесных воспитательных методах, включающих станган, разбирает дурное веселье — может и будет поводом напугаться, но уж точно не тебе.<br/>
<br/>
Непривычно и не к месту. Ей-то, ладушке, ты на ч...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Стоит отдать должное привычке: до конца ты всё-таки не срамишься и, оступившись, на пол всем собой так и не грохаешься. От этого не легче, да и пол в коридоре, похоже, придётся ремонтировать самому: подхватиться ты успеваешь, не задумываясь превратив Каратель из ноши в точку опоры, вот только старым доскам это на пользу не идёт.<br/>
<br/>
Милли Томпсон не подскакивает и не кричит, просто оказывается рядом —<br/>
ты бы сказал, изрядно быстро для обычного человека, и внимательно смотрит. А затем молча подставляет плечо.<br/>
<br/>
У тебя, пожалуй, нет сейчас ни малейшего права скулить о том, что <em>ты сам</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Просто заткнись и...<br/>
<br/>
С великой неохотой ты оставляешь Каратель у стены. Стоит, впрочем, посмотреть на идиота, который решит его убрать или стащить — мысль даже забавляет на долю мгновения — но заставлять кого-то переть по коридору и тебя, и эту штуку разом — уже слишком.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Это путешествие, мать его, на сегодня обязательно закончится — думается в смятении, но к досаде и усталости примешивается настойчивое приятное ощущение уверенного тёплого присутствия. Даже размазывать его, это чувство, как старую, скверно ложащуюся краску, которой иногда выпадало порисовать, не хочется: оно просто есть. Это... много. Почти непозволительно много. Ты чувствуешь движение её плеча под тонкой рубашкой и то, как она пытается быть осторожной. Вы ползёте по этому треклятому коридору, должно быть, как бродячая кошка за уличной тенью — медленно-медленно. Раздражение, волнение, досада на себя и смутная бестолковая радость снова отодвигают мешающие жалобы тела.<br/>
<br/>
Недостаточно. Не важно.<br/>
<br/>
...Лучше уж за один раз, чем делать перебежки, но...<br/>
<br/>
Ты подумываешь предложить ей сделать перерыв: наверняка Милли всё-таки не особенно легко.<br/>
<br/>
И не успеваешь. Действительность вдруг сдвигается, неприятный, как это обычно бывает при таких травмах, вес собственного тела перестаёт докучать ноге, стена, потолок и пол без предупреждения плывут, и только мгновенное нежелание задеть Милли мешает тебе сейчас же начать отбиваться от неведомого противника. А затем приходит понимание.<br/>
<br/>
Если бы ты держал во рту сигарету, ты бы её проглотил.<br/>
<br/>
Ноги твои болтаются над полом. Чужая хватка, удерживающая тебя в этом непривычном положении, крепкая, но осторожная.<br/>
<br/>
— Извините, — мягко произносит Милли, а ты смотришь и смотришь на неё и не можешь издать ни звука. Тоже непривычно: не то чтобы у тебя было так уж мало сил сейчас, и, случись на её месте кто-то другой, ты бы уж точно высказался по поводу такого самоуправства.<br/>
<br/>
— Так выйдет быстрее, — объявляет она радостно, в глазах её светится неподдельный восторг от того, что ей удалось найти решение.<br/>
<br/>
Очень-очень близко. Сквозь потрясение ты с удивительной, завораживающей ясностью видишь, как Милли чуть оттопыривает нижнюю губу, сдувая растрепавшуюся чёлку.<br/>
<br/>
— Ага, — выдаёшь ты неопределённо.<br/>
<br/>
— Вперёд! — на долю секунды тебе кажется, что она отвлечётся, и всё-таки придётся приземляться на пол. Но Милли, несмотря на увлечённость, не ослабляет бережной хватки и уверенно шагает вперёд.<br/>
<br/>
Внутри странно ёкает. Это яркое предвкушение живой, но не враждебной силы в другом человеке, которое переполняло тебя при взгляде на её движения, сейчас перестаёт быть чем-то бесплотным — оно очень, очень, до одури реально, от него по телу разбегаются тёплые мурашки, и в груди сжимает.<br/>
<br/>
Почему-то это волнующе. Тебе доводилось видеть, как разом спадали с лица неосторожные идиоты, увидевшие эту силу в её обращении со своей, на твой взгляд, довольно неуклюжей пушкой. Раньше ты думал, что она так делает, ну... специально. Это было забавно, пускай даже лишало тебя возможности невзначай пообщаться с хамами самому.<br/>
<br/>
Сейчас ты понимаешь, что, возможно, она мало задумывалась об этом в своём простодушии.<br/>
<br/>
****<br/>
<br/>
Вам действительно удаётся добраться до комнаты быстрее. Ты не можешь судить насколько — слишком много всего занимает твою голову. Но Милли не теряется в своей сосредоточенности.<br/>
<br/>
— Осторожнее! — ты машинально уклоняешься от встречи с дверным косяком, всё ещё слишком отчётливо ощущая её хватку, тепло и движения. Но оклик всё-таки помогает выбраться из этой путаницы. Избежать неприятностей почти в самом конце путешествия едва-едва удаётся, но вы разворачиваетесь в дверях и всё-таки протискиваетесь в комнату.<br/>
<br/>
— Извините, — Милли немного пыхтит и снова старательно дует вверх, пытаясь без рук убрать мешающие пряди. У неё блестит нос.<br/>
<br/>
Всё-таки ты тяжелее стангана и ясно чувствуешь, что сейчас произойдёт. Слишком отдалённо, впрочем: в первый момент ты всё равно поднимаешь руку и сам убираешь в сторону светлые пряди. И смотришь сбоку и сверху, как она моргает и радостно улыбается<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо!..<br/>
<br/>
У всего есть предел, и тот, который ты предвидишь для этого отважного решения, наступает всего через несколько шагов. По счастью, спиной ты встречаешься с истрёпанным одеялом гостиничной кровати. И тут же резко садишься, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось с Милли. Она вздыхает в край одеяла и, кажется, цела, но ты всё равно быстро касаешься обтянутого белой тканью плеча.<br/>
<br/>
— Эй, не зашиблась?<br/>
<br/>
Милли поднимает голову и улыбается, волосы чуть разлетаются.<br/>
<br/>
— Всё в порядке.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
— ...И мне пришлось нести его так, но тогда это был единственный способ добраться до ветеринара! — она рассказывает с увлечением и обычной простодушной уверенностью. Устроив поудобней голову и ногу, ты слушаешь-слушаешь-слушаешь. Милли не хвастается, говоря о том, как справилась с той злосчастной молодой индейкой у родителей. Или рассказывая ещё с полдесятка похожих случаев. Она опять не задумывается о собственных возможностях. Она разве что пытается убедить тебя, что волочить твою бесполезную задницу до кровати было не так уж тяжело.<br/>
<br/>
Это не то чтобы нужно. Милли — это Милли, и как бы ты ни хотел беречь её, её сила определённо завораживает. Ты знаешь, что есть мужики, которые сочтут подобное в девушке личным оскорблением, что же... Как для тебя — хуй от такого не отвалится. Это точно.<br/>
<br/>
— Хотите, я уйду, а вы поспите? — доносится до тебя мягкий голос. Ты не знаешь, как объяснить ей, что хотел бы совсем не этого, даже если глаза у тебя прикрыты. Прикосновение к твоему рукаву очень осторожное, хотя ты почувствовал эту силу. Не хочется, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Рука у Милли крупная для девушки, длиннопалая, натруженная — работой, поводьями и стрельбой. Девчонки по уши в бумажках, но это не спасает.<br/>
<br/>
Ты качаешь головой, не открывая глаз.<br/>
<br/>
— Посиди так ещё немножко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>